


Napkin Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The script is from an episode of the Snorks.





	Napkin Sneeze

(Jigglypuff, Mario and Yoshi are with Palutena, Pit and Dark Pit.)

Palutena: You look tired, my friends. Please sit and have something to eat.

(Yoshi takes a seat. Then Jigglypuff starts shaking out a napkin while Mario watches. Suddenly Jigglypuff inhales and sneezes, to Mario's concern.)

Jigglypuff: (high-pitched, kitten-like sneeze) Hah-chew! (shakes her head, then tries rubbing her nonexistent nose with her arm) Ugh... someone put sneezing powder on my napkin.

(Dark Pit laughs to himself.)

Dark Pit: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder who...

(Pit looks at Dark Pit, not amused.)

Dark Pit: ...What?


End file.
